User talk:TheCreepyPastaLover
Feel free to leave me a message. Chat Sorry, I was making the Filipino Basket Sponge Logo. Wanna chat? -I am Luis, a nationalistic Filipino. (talk) 15:25, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hi Luis I'm sorry but I'm not good with these technical issues. I suggest asking Wikia for help. I would also like to check your internet connection. :( [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA aka The Filipino Fanonist']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 09:41, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Wiki Main Page Sure. [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA aka The Filipino Fanonist']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 09:49, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Leader Plankton! A new Leader Plankton! ''episode was just aired earlier today. It's called "A New Enemy". The next episode will be airing sometime this month. The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 04:04, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Why do you like your pasta creepy? Also angel hair or penne? Ponyo Fan (talk) 05:29, July 1, 2015 (UTC) What the? I don't get it at all TheCreepyPastaLover (talk) I am the muslim! 05:53, July 1, 2015 (UTC) I'll kind of let you in for Basket Sponge Sure, you can replace James. But please note that I may have to edit your episodes a little bit just so it's better. Thank you. --The damned all grouped together on a voyage for their departing deaths. (talk) 06:19, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Uhhh..... OK. Thank you. After all, it is a collaboration show. BTW, do you like my new signature? It's TheCreepyPastaLover (talk) I am the muslim! 08:20, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Uhhh..... are you done, Adam? I kinda need to see the result. I know it'll be great but i need to check it. BTW, try to make it friendly for PG. TheCreepyPastaLover (talk) I am the muslim! 10:42, July 4, 2015 (UTC) You are fired. Yes, unfortunately. I've re-looked at the test script and it isn't good enough as I and some people would like a bit of a change for the series, I know two writers isn't enough for the show, but I think we can negotiate more with just me and Bugs as we are more developed. Also, since you bitched about the series doing a hiatus, acting like a child. That really isn't up to scratch. I know, I am childish but I try to tone it and not bitch about like a 12 year old. So, sorry to say this... '''You are Fired.' --The damned all grouped together on a voyage for their departing deaths. (talk) 17:31, July 14, 2015 (UTC) P.S - Don't bitch about it in a blog, AngryBirds720 did that around last year and he eventually ran away. One Coarse Meal Remade So in this episode, I want Plankton to eventually realize that he has to steal the formula and its his life. Also, in this episode Krabs realizes that he misses Plankton. • the Krusty Krab • Old Man Jenkins: I’ll have a Krabby Patty. • Squidward: One Krabby… • Old Man Jenkins: Don’t rush me, woman! tiny plane breaks the Krusty Krab doors and the plane is seen to be driven by Plankton. • Plankton: evilly Today is the day I finally get the Krabby Patty formula…plane goes inside Old Man Jenkin’s mouth. • Old Man Jenkins: That Krabby Patty was the best I’ve had! cuts to inside Old Man Jenkin’s stomach. • Plankton: Hello?! Anyone?! Help! cuts to the Krusty Krab. • Old Man Jenkins: Oh, barnacles! Gotta use the bathroom. to bathroom and sits on toilet. Scene cuts back to Old Man Jenkin’s stomach • Plankton: Well, looks like this is the end and to think after all these years, I still haven’t got the goddamn Krabby Patty formula and now my life is over. Well, looks like my final chapter. Please lord. I know I’m not the best person, but now I understand my mistakes. Please give me a chance. Just one more chance, dear lord! goes back to Old Man Jenkins on toilet. • Old Man Jenkins: Hope it lands in the toilet this time. [struggles. Back to Old Man Jenkin’s stomach. • Plankton: Please, lord! Please! hole is seen. Gasps. A light. Looks like my time is up. Now, I’ll walk there with pride and honor. to hole. Falls in toilet. Huh? This is hell? Wait a minute. his stomach. I’m alive! And I’m brown? Well, thank you, lord! You spared me! I’ll never be evil again! out of toilet and leaves The Krusty Krab. Enters Chum Bucket. • Karen: Well, I can see that you’re a piece of crap. I can’t wait to hear how badly you failed this time. • Plankton: Karen, I didn’t fail. My eyes just opened up. I have been wasting my life trying to steal that formula and this whole time and I just saw my life flash before my eyes. • Karen: Don’t you mean eye? • Plankton: Eye. Now, as I was saying, that made me realize I could have been doing something better with my life. • Karen: Like what? Looking life a pile of poo? • Plankton: That reminds me, first thing to do with my new life is to clean myself up. goes to the Krusty Krab. • Mr. Krabs: Mr. Squidward, have you seen Plankton around here? • Squidward: No and also, I don’t care. • Mr. Krabs: He must be planning something big. • Squidward: Still don’t care. • Mr. Krabs: You’re a real piece of crap, you know. walks in the Krusty Krab with flowers. Plankton! Battle stations! • SpongeBob: out of kitchen. Yes sir! off clothes revealing army uniform kind of like the one from Sponge Out Of Water. Gets ketchup and mustard container and aims them at Plankton. You won’t get through me, Plankton! • Plankton: It’s okay, everyone. I’m here to apologize for all the crap I’ve caused you. Here. flowers to Mr. Krabs. • Mr. Krabs: Oh sure. This must be another one of your plans. • Plankton: Oh, no. It isn’t. I’m a changed man. I’ve had a near-death experience which opened my eye to the truth. • Mr. Krabs: I’m not buying this nice act. • Plankton: Fine. I understand after all the trouble I caused you these last couple of years so bye. Krusty Krab. Sees krabby patty formula on the ground. Picks it up. Hmm. Here you go, Krabs. Mr. Krabs the krabby patty secret formula. • Mr. Krabs: Still don’t believe you! [Plankton leaves Krusty Krab. Pathetic. • SpongeBob: I think Plankton has really changed. cuts to the Chum Bucket. • Plankton: So, what should I do first, Karen? • Karen: How about you get taller? • Plankton: No, seriously! Itsshehahnbro (talk) 00:54, July 28, 2015 (UTC)ItsshehahnbroItsshehahnbro (talk) 00:54, July 28, 2015 (UTC) cuts to the Krusty Krab in the morning Mr. Krabs: Now, what does that little pest up to now? SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, Plankton has change. Now live with that! I bet you a gold if he comes! Mr. Krabs: Well let's see about that! cuts to the outside of the Krusty Krab, in sunset. Mr. Krabs came out of the Krusty Krab with SpongeBob Well, you win. SpongeBob: Yay! I got a gold coin! cuts to the Chum Bucket at night Plankton: And this, and this, and this! explosion came on screen Well, a test meat fails again. cuts to the Krusty Krab in the boss table Mr. Krabs: Well, here it goes. No one is filling my day. I miss Plankton. he spot a dollar laying on the ground. Huh? Krabs pick the dollar up, only to reveal Plankton Plankton? Plankton: It is official that i become evil again. My true porpose is to ask the formula, but i seen you miss me evil. I actually miss being evil also. So, took out a flamethrower, burn down the safe, and took the Krabby Patty secret formula i win! Krabs grabs the secret formula Mr. Krabs: Not if i could do anything with it! fight over the secret formula The end! Finished Copy • the Krusty Krab • Old Man Jenkins: I’ll have a Krabby Patty. • Squidward: One Krabby… • Old Man Jenkins: Don’t rush me, woman! tiny plane breaks the Krusty Krab doors and the plane is seen to be driven by Plankton. • Plankton: evilly Today is the day I finally get the Krabby Patty formula…plane goes inside Old Man Jenkin’s mouth. • Old Man Jenkins: That Krabby Patty was the best I’ve had! cuts to inside Old Man Jenkin’s stomach. • Plankton: Hello?! Anyone?! Help! cuts to the Krusty Krab. • Old Man Jenkins: Oh, barnacles! Gotta use the bathroom. to bathroom and sits on toilet. Scene cuts back to Old Man Jenkin’s stomach • Plankton: Well, looks like this is the end and to think after all these years, I still haven’t got the goddamn Krabby Patty formula and now my life is over. Well, looks like my final chapter. Please lord. I know I’m not the best person, but now I understand my mistakes. Please give me a chance. Just one more chance, dear lord! goes back to Old Man Jenkins on toilet. • Old Man Jenkins: Hope it lands in the toilet this time. [struggles. Back to Old Man Jenkin’s stomach. • Plankton: Please, lord! Please! hole is seen. Gasps. A light. Looks like my time is up. Now, I’ll walk there with pride and honor. to hole. Falls in toilet. Huh? This is hell? Wait a minute. his stomach. I’m alive! And I’m brown? Well, thank you, lord! You spared me! I’ll never be evil again! out of toilet and leaves The Krusty Krab. Enters Chum Bucket. • Karen: Well, I can see that you’re a piece of crap. I can’t wait to hear how badly you failed this time. • Plankton: Karen, I didn’t fail. My eyes just opened up. I have been wasting my life trying to steal that formula and this whole time and I just saw my life flash before my eyes. • Karen: Don’t you mean eye? • Plankton: Eye. Now, as I was saying, that made me realize I could have been doing something better with my life. • Karen: Like what? Looking life a pile of poo? • Plankton: That reminds me, first thing to do with my new life is to clean myself up. goes to the Krusty Krab. • Mr. Krabs: Mr. Squidward, have you seen Plankton around here? • Squidward: No and also, I don’t care. • Mr. Krabs: He must be planning something big. • Squidward: Still don’t care. • Mr. Krabs: You’re a real piece of crap, you know. walks in the Krusty Krab with flowers. Plankton! Battle stations! • SpongeBob: out of kitchen. Yes sir! off clothes revealing army uniform kind of like the one from Sponge Out Of Water. Gets ketchup and mustard container and aims them at Plankton. You won’t get through me, Plankton! • Plankton: It’s okay, everyone. I’m here to apologize for all the crap I’ve caused you. Here. flowers to Mr. Krabs. • Mr. Krabs: Oh sure. This must be another one of your plans. • Plankton: Oh, no. It isn’t. I’m a changed man. I’ve had a near-death experience which opened my eye to the truth. • Mr. Krabs: I’m not buying this nice act. • Plankton: Fine. I understand after all the trouble I caused you these last couple of years so bye. Krusty Krab. Sees krabby patty formula on the ground. Picks it up. Hmm. Here you go, Krabs. Mr. Krabs the krabby patty secret formula. • Mr. Krabs: Still don’t believe you! [Plankton leaves Krusty Krab. Pathetic. • SpongeBob: I think Plankton has really changed. cuts to the Chum Bucket. • Plankton: So, what should I do first, Karen? • Karen: How about you get taller? • Plankton: No, seriously! How about some time with you, my computer wife? • Karen: Well… cuts to Plankton with Karen at carnival with cotton candy then traveling on a plane then in bed together. Scene cuts to next morning at the Chum Bucket. • Plankton: That was great, baby. I can’t believe how much of life I was missing this whole time! But still, something is missing. cuts to the Krusty Krab in the morning. Mr. Krabs is seen staring at the Chum Bucket with a telescope. • Mr. Krabs: Now, what is that little pest up to? • SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, Plankton has changed. Now live with that! I bet you a whole bar of gold that he’s done with you! • Mr. Krabs: B-b-b-bar of gold?! Deal! Now are you ready to lose a bet? If Plankton hasn’t attempted to steal me formula by closing time, you win. cuts to the outside of the Krusty Krab, in sunset. Mr. Krabs comes out of the Krusty Krab with SpongeBob Well, you win. Here’s your bar of gold. SpongeBob bar of gold. • SpongeBob: Yay! I got a bar of gold! cuts to the Chum Bucket at night • Mr. Krabs: Well, I guess Plankton has… sniffles moved on. After all those attempts to get me formula, I actually miss that pest. home leaving a pile of tears following him. [scene cuts to Chum Bucket that next morning. Plankton is seen sitting looking sad. • Karen: What’s wrong this time, Plankton? • Plankton: Well, I stopped wasting my life stealing that stupid formula and now, I have the dream life. • Karen: So whats the problem? • Plankton: I don’t want the dream life! I miss my old pathetic life. I just want things to be the way they were before. I don’t care if I’m wasting my life! I love my old life! I, I gotta take a walk. Chum Bucket and starts walking. Mr. Krabs is seen walking. • Mr. Krabs: Well, no one is filling my day. I miss Plankton. he spot a dollar on the ground. Huh? Krabs pick the dollar up, only to reveal Plankton Plankton? • Plankton: Oh, hey ex-enemy. • Mr. Krabs: Hey. • Plankton: So hows… You know what, I’m just going to let it out. I missed you! I miss the old days when I used to get stopped! • Mr. Krabs: Me too, old pal! Plankton, can you please be evil again? • Plankton: Eugene, I would like nothing more than to do so. Mr. Krabs You know, I am back to stealing the formula, took out a flamethrower, burns down the Krusty Krab, and takes the Krabby Patty secret formula I win! evilly. Mr. Krabs chases Plankton • Mr. Krabs: Not if i have do anything with it! • Plankton: Just like old times, eh, Krabs? • Mr. Krabs: Just like old times. Thanks Thanks for finishing LYB R. Da Brownie No One Cares! I told you you can write it... - Coolaz Coolaz, need to tell you something. I can't write it. I need to write Get Out! and it needs to be long. Because i mostly do short episodes. So, you're on your on. I'm a muslim! Muslims don't cause wars! 12:11, September 4, 2015 Hello Hi, I have returned after a long abcense. I have noticed your comments about me and I am here to say that I have sent the admins on ESB photographic evidence of me and Jon. They have already seen it. Also, I think you should know the full story. We have been great friends since we were young, however he transferred to another house but we still go to the same school. He usually comes to hang out with me at my house and pretty much always uses my internet and laptop. It's because his internet is very poor due to the Philippines being one of the slowest internet speeds in Asia. However, my internet is very good which is why we hang and usually play CS or Steam. But I also introduced him to Wikia. Which is why we usually have the same IP, unless he uses it at his house. But after I left, he really had no interest in Wikia since I wasn't using it anymore. I have sent photographs to ESB admins, although I will not show them publicly. So, now you know. -SBCA SBFW Gone Weird two new episodes of it https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OaZ6g872-T0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsuxxrY0iV0 Warning Not sure if I can actually give warnings since I'm just a mod so if this is something only staff should do let me know. Regardless, your blog post comment revision here shows you willingly ignoring an adminstrator's notice not be racist. Some people are gonna disagree with me here, but It's still racist and innapropriate for a site intended to be viewed by children. Please avoid such conduct in the furture. Thanks! - Alan(talk) *I'm not sure a site intended for people 12 or older would be a "childrens" site, especially when there's R-rated content here. ''-K.G.'' **1. SpongeBob is a kids show. There's adult humor in it, but older children are a primary demographic. 2. We have a single R rated article right now, and we have warnings in place for age-restricted content. - Fuu SBFW: After Hours dude kelpy g did that im making a new version of the episode. im changing the writer back to calaz.